Heartstrings
by InnerFlame98
Summary: 'You need to let me go Takumi' She murmured softly.. 'No I don't and I won't.. Just because of this I won't leave you.. My love for you isn't materialistic.. It isn't shallow.. I have loved you and I love you unconditionally and I won't leave you in your hard times.'
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maid Sama or the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara. I am only exercising my right to mangle the characters to MY discretion in MY story in MY interpretation as a fan. I hope you—as a fellow fan—enjoy it, too.**

 **} PROLOGUE {**

 **~:~**

 **'Irony is fate's sense of humor.'**

 **~:~**

'Takumi? You ready?' My cousin asked as he pushed open the door and entered my room.

'Tora! Do we really need to do this?' I said as ran my hand through my hair. I am seriously irritated by his plan.

'What do you mean by, do we really need to do this? Of course we need to do this."

'Oh yeah.. Give me one good reason about why should I do this?'

'Because you are getting married! You dumbass! You are going to loose your bachelorhood... You have to go your to your own bachelor party and have some fun!' He smirked.

'You speak as if you regret getting married!' I teased him. I know he doesn't. Even god knows how madly he is in love with his wife. Chiyo is the best thing that ever happened to him.

Our bickering suddenly haltered due the sound of frantic foot steps.

Something wrong.

My room's door burst open to reveal a very timid looking Chiyo. Her usually clam and collected brown eyes were full of tears and sadness.

Tora immediately took her in his arms in order to clam her down.

'Chiyo what happened?' Tora asked his beloved.

'F-fire.. H-her.. House.. B-b-urn.. Seri-rious H-hos-pi-alll... Ta-ku-miii...itss...herr..' She stammered out while sobbing uncontrollably.

I instantly knew she was talking about her.. My fiancee.. My love..

I totally froze..

I felt nothing..

I was totally numb..

I could here faint voices, frantically calling my name..

But it all eventually stopped as darkness consumed me.

.

 _ **A/N: Hey people! Long time no see!**_

 _ **And I know it's my fault.. Sorry!**_

 _ **So any guesses who is our Takumi's fiancee?**_

 _ **Did you like it?**_

 _ **Do tell me what do you think..**_

 _ **Do review! And Favorite and Follow...Maybe? Pretty please with a cherry on top!**_

 _ **Any ideas or questions? P.M. me! I love to hear from you all..**_


	2. I

_**A/N: Aaand look whose is back.. Yeah surprising right! How did I update?**_

 _ **Dedication: To all my beautiful readers who kept waiting in hope that I'll update this story one day...**_

 _ **Without any more wait. Let's begin.**_

 **} I {**

 **~:~**

 **Humans need to learn, to always expect the unexpected.**

 **~:~**

 _'You need to get married.'_

Takumi stared at his father dumfolded. Never had it occurred to him while entering his father's cabin, that he would have to face this topic, he had expected the normal company related conversation.

He was only twenty-eight, for god's sake.

'Did you hear me?' his father asked.

'Is this some sort of joke?' he replied, waiting for somebody to dramatically enter the room and shout that he was been punked, like Ashton Kutcher did some American TV series. He had totally not seen this coming.

'Does it look like I am joking?' his father replied, his face was dead serious but his dark eyes were twinkling with amusement.

'I can't! ' Takumi replied wide eyed, panicking. This was an unknown territory for him. Takumi Usui didn't do shocked. Nothing surprised him, even if it did, he was a master in controlling his emotions. It was a unsaid rule to be the best and excel in the business world.

Working under his father, since a young age had thoroughly taught him that.

'Can't or won't?' his father challenged.

'Both. What has brought this on?'

'I am retiring soon.' his father said simply as if it explained everything. Surely Takumi was a master in listening and understanding unsaid things, but this situation was getting out of hand.

'So? I already know that. I will be taking over. It still doesn't explain the whole marriage deal.' Takumi exclaimed.

'Come on don't tell me that you haven't thought about this son.' Yū Usui asked his son. He knew over the years Takumi had changed. Working under him had made him a ruthless but honest businessmen. His only child had put his blood and sweat in helping him establish Usui Enterprises and Holdings back on his feet. Takumi and him had made this a multi-billion dollar company. But his son had lost a better part of this youth in among these board rooms, dealing with different business aristocrats and bringing them to their knees.

'I haven't!' he deadpanned.

'Oh really?!' Yū said, playing along.

'Yes!' Takumi insisted forcefully.

'Not even when you were dating.. What was her name again? Kaon?'

It would be illegal to imagine a young emerging billionaire, who also happened to look good with messy just-out-of-the-bed blond hair and emerald green eyes and lean muscular body, not dating anyone.

Takumi considered her, this 'Kaon' girl a mistake. A huge mistake. He had misjudged her. He had thought that she genuinely liked him. Surely he wasn't in love with her but he liked her. When he had caught her in his bed with another guy on their one year dating anniversary, it had still hurt. It also did quite a number on him and created trust issues. After that incident he only trusted his parents, Tora and his fiance Chiyo whom he had known from his diaper-days and a few counted others.

'Don't bring her up!' Takumi's face had hardened.

'Fine. But you need to think about this.' His father compromised, he knew that his son didn't like to talk about her. Both his mother and father weren't a huge a fan of Kaon. His mother considered her an overall spoiled brat. His father too agree agreed with his wife and thought that she wasn't right for their son. But they had kept mum, after all their son was an adult and could take his decisions.

'I don't understand why have you brought this subject on?' Takumi asked Yū again.

Yū leaned over his desk and passed a file to Takumi. Takumi gave the file a curious glance and started to go through the pages.

Yū stared his son silently, waiting for his reaction, taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee that his secretary had delivered just a couple of minutes before Takumi had entered his cabin.

Takumi's face changed from curious to bored to flabbergasted within a matter of minutes.

'How is this possible? I thought we have changed this policy!' Takumi demanded.

'Takumi we had changed the terms from ''having an heir before the age of thirty before inheriting the company'' to ''being married or atleast having a fiance at the age of thirty when you inherit the company'', you and the rest of board of directors agreed to this.' Yū replied calmly. Generally if the CEO of a company was a family person, it projected good faith.

'I refuse to get married. I am just twenty eight.'

'I know that, that's why I just want you to think of it as reminder. I am not forcing you go out with a girl of your mother's or my choice. I am just asking you to think about dating again. Go to parties and do what people of your age do. I want you to take a break, from the type of life you are living, stop being locked up in your office all day!'

'But who will take care of these mergers?' Takumi asked trying to find an excuse. He didn't at all, like the way this situation was going.

'Takumi Usui is this your way of saying, that your father is worthless now?' Yū demanded playfully.

'You know that I didn't mean it that way' Takumi replied, sighing internally, a small smirk touching his lips as he stood up from chair, buttoning the jacket of his three piece suit, getting ready to leave.

'If I were you I would now go to Tora' Yū called from behind.

Takumi should have known that Tora would be readily available to be a part of this scheming. He shook his head mentally.

'Do you seriously think that I could fall in love with someone in these two years?' Takumi asked Yū just as he was about to exit through the door, as curiosity got the better of him.

'My dear son its a scientifically proven fact that you only need _four minutes_ to fall in love with someone.' Yū replied wistfully.

 **.**

 _ **A/N: Soo? What do you think?**_

 _ **Good /Bad/Worst?**_

 _ **Please read and review! Also add this story to your favorite and alert list..**_

 _ **P.S. Thank you Miloran, RosellaGrover, kyrstt, MRMenaMRM, TaigaRWAHR, nikunjonafiun, WhiteAngel83, A secret, Jui2014, Snivy8276, SakKim98 and 4 other guests for taking time and sharing your opinion with me..**_

 _ **P.P.S Virtual hugs to all those people who added me or my story to their favorite and alert list.**_

 ** _You can PM me too.._**

 _ **Snapchat - innerflame98**_

 _ **Twitter -**_ InnerFlame98

BTW if you want me as your beta, go to my beta profile and then PM me...


End file.
